The present invention relates generally to biofeedback devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biofeedback device displaying results on a cellular phone display.
A variety of devices have been developed for interaction with biofeedback devices. In general, a biofeedback device is any device which detects a body condition, such as an electrical or mechanical response, and produces a usable output. Interface devices are generally required in order to control the biofeedback device or present the output from the biofeedback device in a usable manner for the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,882 B1 discloses remote delivery of software base training for implantable medical devices systems. A programmer establishes a radio frequency uplink from an implantable medical device to a remote, web based expert data center. The various wireless links to the device may be by satellite, Bluetooth, microwave or other disclosed technology. The programmer includes a display screen which displays telemetered out data or real time data. The programmer may also communicate data with a remote server.
Such prior devices have required elaborate communications capability and processing capability for processing data produced by the biofeedback device. In many applications, this level of complication, expense and investment by a user are not justified. For example, in some applications, a lightweight, hand-held biofeedback device is preferred or required. Similarly, custom communications circuits, using for example satellite frequencies, require an investment that is beyond the means of many potential users.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a simplified, inexpensive biofeedback device which may be readily used by a large audience of users.